explorer_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox Explorer Simulator Wiki
Welcome to the unofficial Wiki for the Roblox game Explorer Simulator, made by Infinite Prime Dev. You can visit the official Roblox page by clicking here. Please note that this Wiki is still being constructed and not all pages may be available yet. The Islands Slug Island - The starter's island. Nothing special. Has trees worth 40 resources, rocks worth 250, and no animals unless they wander over from other islands. Also contains several Explorer Book finds. The very basic tools and all but one backpack is sold here. Hardwood Island- The main island. It will have the most tomb and meteorite spawns because of how large it is. Also contains many Explorer Book finds. Has multiple wild animals, but the only one that can harm you is the Badger which spawns at the top of the Sacred Grove (the large mountain). There are multiple bases and checkpoints, and almost every Machete, Pickaxe, all Fishing Rods, and all but one backpack is sold here. Volcano Island- A small island to the west of Hardwood Island. It has a few gold rocks and multiple 500 HP skeletons. Contains multiple Black Trees and Volcanic Rocks worth 500 resources each. There is only one base and checkpoint here, and all Pickaxes and all but one backpack is sold here. Minnow Island - A mining island to the north of Hardwood Island. Contains huge underground passageways that have many materials for you to mine, guarded by multiple, powerful skeletons. Swamp Island - A swampy island to the east of Hardwood Island, and south of Minnow Island. Has rocks worth 150 resources and trees worth 400. All machetes, backpacks, and pets are sold here - this is the only island that sells pets. It is the home to many frogs, and venomous snakes - they can kill you. Dino Island - What the how what, dinos spawn here and a portal to the dino world tf Checkpoints and Landmarks Checkpoints Sacred Grove: some Darkwoods Big Stone Arch: okay Mountain Base spawn: useless but is close to gold cave Dino Land spawn: why Bases Slug Base: the starter base Hardwood Base: good Volcano Base: all the picks Swamp Base: all the knives all the backpacks Minnow Base: ores and gold Underground Base: bruh why Ferry Boat: tele to the new meta ocean Little Dock: useful since ocean update Minnow Cave Gold Room 1: Four gold deposits and three rocks. Gold Room 2: Three gold deposits and a 500hp skeleton. Ruby Room: Three ruby deposits and a 500hp skeleton. Sapphire Room 1: 3 sapphire ore, 500hp skeleton Sapphire Room 2: 2 sapphire ore, 500hp skeleton Emerald Room: 3 emerald ore, 3 500hp skeletons Lava Room: Three gold deposits, one ruby deposit, one sapphire deposit, one emerald deposit, one dark deposit surrounded by a pool of lava, and 3-4 500hp skeletons that are scattered around the room. Map of Minnow cave system Landmarks Gold Cave: Three 250hp skeletons but about one grand worth of gold. Map of Gold Cave Giant Tree: A teddy bear under it (collectible). Underwater landmarks Abyss Reef: op rocks and sharks and stuff Aquaite cave: awesome ore Aquaite Cave Map Giant Crystal: 50k stuff Kraken Liar: what were you expecting a description Buyables Machetes Rusty: no Normal: meh Iron: ok Steel: good Chainsaw: fastest swing and good fast gather, rlly good Flame: $10k trio, good Ice: $10k trio, highest damage slowest speed, best out of 10k trio Venom: $10k trio, good Giant: way too big and is better than sapphire pick, 2nd slowest speed, high damage, better Cutlass: 2nd fastest speed about 1000 damage/sec, awesome True: awesome Dark: better then molten expect wood gather, awesome Molten: slowest speed but insane wood gather, stupid Galaxy: godly Pickaxes Normal: meh Iron: ok Steel: ok Sapphire: ok Gold: good Ruby: slower version of emerald, ok Emerald: better version of Ruby, good Diamond: awesome Dark: wtf is that damage, awesome Molten: rlly more damage, godly Backpacks Fanny:, wat 25 Small:, 100 Medium:, 300 Large: $25k, 750 Hiking: $35k, 2k Military: $50k, 5k Spec Ops: $80k, extremely bright flashlight only in one direction 10k Scroll: $112k wait what where is the storage, 15k Pets Parrot: nothing but caws Frog: higher jump Rabbit: faster sprint Turtle: more health Badger: more damage Teddy Bear: insane 1/5 heal/sec Butterfly: faster gather in day Bat: faster gather in night Sloth: more resources from trees Molten Monster: more resources from rocks Mr L Emur: more gold from chest ???: to be updated ???: to be updated Scuba tanks small: 50sec, 2x small: 80sec medium: 120sec 2x medium: 160sec large: 220sec 2x large: 300 sec Quantum: 10min Fishing rods Basic: Iron: Steel: Sapphire: Gold: Ruby: Emerald: Diamond: Deep Sea: Trident of Poseidon: Resources Trees and Foilage Thin Trees: Only on Slug RPT: 40 Tall Trees: Hardwood RPT: 40 Thick Trees: Hardwood RPT: 80 Big Ferns: everywhere in hardwood RPT: 25 Black Trees RPT: found at Volcano and Grove 500 Willow Trees: found in swamp RPT: 400 Jungle Trees: Jungle Ferns: Giant Tree RPT: tiny island off the shore of the eastway gold cave entrance 10k RPT(resources per tree) Rocks and Ore Rocks Rock: ok, RPR: 250 Big Rock: RPR: 600 Pebbles: these are to big to be pebbles, RPR:200 RIP Volcano Rock: extra compact rock, RPR: 1000 Underground Rock: why is there even grass down here, RPR: 600 Meteorite: why is it glowing and purple?, RPR: idk Big Arch: bruh , RPR: 15k Little Arch Rock: aw so cute , RPR: 250 ???: to be updated Ore Gold Rock: sweet sweet gold Ruby Ore: red version of below, RPR: 200 Sapphire Ore: blue version of above, RPR: 200 Emerald Ore: cool where are the villagers, RPR: 500 Dark Ore: wat, RPR: 1000 Aquaite Ore: more abundant then dark ore RPR: 1000 Other Easter Island Rock: It's not in the east or on Easter Island, RPR: 250 Rock Teddy: RPR: 250 RPR (resources per rock) Underwater Resources Coral: RPSF:70 Kelp: RPSF 40 Deep Sea Coral: RPSF: 250 Deep Sea Kelp: RPSF: 125 Aquaite Ore: RPR: 1000 Sea Rocks: RPR:1000 Deep Sea Rocks: RPR: 4000 RPSF(resources per sea foilage) Mega Resources Giant Tree RPT: 10k Big Arch Rock: bruh , RPR: 15k Golden Crystal: RPR: 50K Worlds Underwater: Dino world: Tombs and Dungeons Chests Small: Eh ok, i mean, about gold Big: Hmm, aint bad, better then Small Chests Haunted: Oo sparkly, also great moneys Emerald: Heck yea each are, 20 minutes worth of grind but this doesnt even look like emerald Aquaite: Tomb sizes and rooms Tomb Difficultlies Easy, Normal, Hard, Extreme Sizes Small: Contains only up to giants Medium: Giants chance of green lighting at hard or extreme Large: at least one ghost even on easy Legend: easy contains at least 3 ghosts now dont get me started with extreme Rooms Tomb rooms Dungeon rooms Catacomb rooms Libary rooms Explorer Book Animal External Game Shop Rebirth: $25k increases by 2 after every rebirth Ballon: spawnable only outside $15k Boat: spawnable only on water $20k Sub: spawnable only in ocean $40k ???: spawnable only outside $150K Renting Climbing gear: $1k The Current Meta The introduction of the massive Ocean Update has shifted the meta greatly. Now super close to slug even noobs can taste the new meta. The awesome 4k deep sea rocks, the 1k Aquaite, and the insane mega resource of the crystal at 50k has made any late game metas into the ocean completely destroying the scared grove late game meta. researching new meta Things players broke Wof (wolfsareawesome1023) sanic balloon: make balloon go at mach 2 swing speed hax: hit .1 to .2 faster FIXED Lava Room lava skip: who needs lava clipboard: Gold (gold5236/ Zeprius) land boat: aka car outside of the tomb: hax clipboard abuse: #RIP gold5236 gold5236 will never be seen again he still goes by gold but his account is Zeprius Category:Browse